


An Almyran Vacation

by Spiderlily_Writes



Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Loving Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with some plot, Sass, Snark, affirmations, an exploration of trust and ownership, and the other things that go along with claude, casual sex with friends, claude is a cocky bastard, humiliation and exhibitionism, kind of, please pay attention to Hilda she'll die without it, questionable use of quasi-magical technology, soft happy ending, strap in because this one is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderlily_Writes/pseuds/Spiderlily_Writes
Summary: Set several years after "Center of Attention", Marianne and Hilda, now married, get invited to spend some time in Almyra with Claude and Byleth. Old feelings resurface, old conversations are discussed, and Hilda gets very, very embarrassed.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Marianne and Hilda explore the concept of ownership. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778362
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Am I just writing self insert fantasies? No, of course not, I would never. Anyways here’s some more. This chapter is gonna be a little less explicit than the last work, but don't worry. We'll get there and beyond.

Hilda shifted anxiously from foot to foot as she stood outside the sitting room in Claude’s Almyran estate, the collar around her neck suddenly feeling twice as heavy and very, very noticeable. She took one long, deep, shuddering breath, squeezed her eyes shut, and stepped inside.

***

The war had been over for about five years by now, and though Claude had initially appeared to vanish, leaving Byleth in charge of both the Church of Seiros and the United Kingdom of Fódlan, he later returned and surprised very few of his former classmates when he announced that he would be taking Byleth as his bride. Apparently, the two had been planning to make the announcement from the moment the war ended, but Claude just had to let the anticipation build. Hilda figured it might just kill him if he ever decided to say or do anything straightforward. It was one of many reasons that, though she loved him dearly, he infuriated her to no end.

It had come as something of a surprise, though, when Marianne and Hilda, now married, received a letter that looked as though it had been chewed up by a dragon and spit back out. Upon opening it and painstakingly deciphering what it said, they discovered that it was in fact an invitation to spend a few weeks in Almyra with Claude and Byleth. They accepted it without hesitation and arranged to leave their house in the hands of a few trusted retainers, though Hilda couldn’t help but be suspicious at Marianne’s curiously self-satisfied smile when she read the letter. When asked what she was up to, Marianne simply shrugged and replied that she was happy for a chance to see her friends again after such a long time.

Hilda didn’t buy it.

They had indeed had a wonderful first week, though. Upon their arrival, Claude had given them the use of a small cottage on the grounds of his estate, which afforded them plenty of privacy when they wanted it. This suited Hilda just fine, as the other option was usually a suite of rooms that made it feel very difficult to get away from her host when she needed to. 

The estate itself was small, a fraction of the size of Garreg Mach, or of any major noble house she had ever seen, which surprised Hilda. Claude had always been just a little bit tacky, she thought, and so she had expected something a little more grandiose from a royal dwelling. It didn’t really matter though, they barely spent any time there when they were with Claude, as he insisted on showing them more of his homeland than one would reasonably believe to be possible in the amount of time he had available to do it..

The Almyrans had a rich culture, only bits and pieces of which Hilda had ever encountered. Marianne, though, who had a markedly more sheltered upbringing, had been delighted at every new experience along the way. Hilda enjoyed the trip, of course, but seeing Marianne smile brought her more joy than anything else, so it was already a successful vacation as far as she was concerned.

When Claude couldn’t manage to shirk his responsibilities and slip away to spend time with them, he would have Byleth do so instead. This was the lesser part of their time, as Claude seemed to be extremely adept at responsibility-shirking for a king. 

Though Byleth did not know much of Almyra, most of the time the three women spent together was at the estate and surrounding area. Byleth had been delighted to find that there was a decent sized lake on the grounds, and the three of them enjoyed quite a lot of time fishing together, while catching up on the minutiae of each of their day-to-day lives. Hilda hadn’t realized quite how much she’d missed Byleth until they got to see each other again, though there was something nagging at her, something in the back of her memory that she couldn’t quite pick out. The more time they spent together, the more she realized what it had been.

A massive crush on her former professor. Of course. 

As soon as this fact made itself clear to Hilda, the interactions became just a little more difficult. She became more aware, over time, of Byleth’s physicality. She was gorgeous, of course, and tall, with long, soft hair that Hilda wanted to lose herself in, piercing eyes that made it feel as though Byleth was gazing right through her, strong hands from years of fighting and sparring, and a powerful, athletic body that made it very clear exactly how capable she had always been. When they had elected to spend the day swimming instead of fishing, it had been all Hilda could do not to stare. 

She felt a little guilty, of course, given that she was married to Marianne, but her wife didn’t seem to notice the stammer in Hilda’s voice when she spoke to Byleth, or the way her eyes lingered a little longer than was friendly, or the eagerness with which she would jump to help with any task that required an extra pair of hands. Or if she did notice, she didn’t let on. Regardless, Hilda felt as though it was probably fine, as she had no intentions of acting on her desires. It was just fun to look and to fantasize, simple as that.

The whole time, though, she grew more and more suspicious of Marianne. That smirk, that damned look that said “I know something you don’t” that her wife had worn before they left would resurface from time to time, during that first week. Every time, she would claim to have no idea what Hilda was talking about, but Hilda had decided to do a little investigating of her own.

She had caught her wife having quiet, whispered conversations with Claude and Byleth, sometimes apart, sometimes together. The times Hilda had stepped into the room where they were speaking, the conversation stopped immediately and turned to something clearly unrelated; dinner plans, or a story about Byleth and Claude, or one of them complaining about the long day they’d had. It was enough to drive a girl mad with curiosity. 

Eventually, earlier that day, she made up her mind. She would confront Marianne tomorrow morning and demand to know what she had been up to. That was her right, wasn’t it? She had redoubled her investigation efforts that day and turned up naught for her trouble, which had left her more than a little annoyed. After finding a late night snack, she had returned to her and Marianne’s bedroom to find her wife gone and a note in her place.

_Claude’s estate, sitting room. Tonight. Ninth bell. Don’t be late. I have a surprise for you. M._

Hilda had shuddered when she picked the note up and read it. Even in private, Marianne was still relatively timid and soft spoken most of the time. She had certainly improved and become more confident in the years since the end of the war, but that had not changed her tendency to be seen, not heard. There was, of course, one notable exception. A particular situation in which their usual roles of devil-may-care loudmouth and demure, contemplative serenity were somewhat…altered. Hilda looked at the bottom of the note, and found what she expected.

_P.S. Bring our special accessories, properly worn._

Hilda flushed brighter than her hair, setting the note back down. Surely, Marianne couldn’t intend to engage in something like that _here_ , of all places. Surely not. But the note was indeed written in her flowing handwriting, and only the two of them would know about the “accessories” to which she referred. 

She felt a thrill shoot through her. Years ago, Marianne had found out quite by accident about her exhibitionist streak and had endeavored to indulge her whenever it was convenient. From pushing her up against the window to fuck her at home, to the occasional moonlight tryst in an alley as they walked home from the opera. The idea of doing something so lascivious in her friend’s sitting room was enough to make her heart pound, as she went to the small locked luggage they had been keeping under the bed.

Hilda pulled the box out, sat it on the bed, and unlocked it using a key she kept in her own luggage. Inside were three small items. One, a collar, not entirely unlike one would put on a prized hound. It was made from lovingly worked black leather and was set with a single well-polished pink tourmaline in the front. In the back, there was a single steel ring bolted on to the collar, which was useful for a variety of interesting activities.

The second item was a companion piece to the collar, a long braided cord of rope, dyed pink, with a clasp at one end and a loop at the other. The clasp was designed to secure to the ring on the collar, and the loop was to be held. By Marianne, specifically.

The third item was a curious little thing that Hilda didn’t totally understand. It was shaped almost like a clamshell, but was made of smooth, polished porcelain, and something about it, relating to its construction, made it particularly responsive to the type of magic at which Marianne was quite adept. Supposedly, the technique for making them was first discovered as a result of military research, so that soldiers could easily detect the presence of spellcasters nearby. When the holder approached one who was using magic actively, it would begin to tremble. It would shake more vigorously based on the strength of the spells being cast, and the proximity of the spellcaster themselves. Thus, one could essentially use it to triangulate the position of a hiding spellcaster. 

Useful stuff, Hilda had thought upon first learning of them. She’d read a little about the things when she was a student at the officer’s academy at Garreg Mach. Of course, what she had not expected was for Marianne to learn of them, and commission one to be made in just such a shape that it could slide comfortably into Hilda’s undergarments and let Marianne use her magical talents to very subtly tease her at inopportune moments. She was just thankful that they had a maximum range, so that Marianne couldn’t catch her by surprise too much.

She swallowed hard, considering the prospect of wearing the leash and collar during the walk up to the sitting room from their visitor cottage. It was pretty late, and she was confident there wouldn’t be many people walking about other than the occasional guard. The device was easy to conceal, it was built for that purpose specifically, but the collar and leash had the exact opposite effect. Still, she figured she had better do as Marianne asked. The last thing she wanted was to earn the other girl’s ire. Her wife had a bit of a mean streak when she stepped into her ‘cruel mistress’ persona. 

Hilda fastened the collar around her neck, feeling a familiar sensation of warmth fill her as she did. It wasn’t enchanted or special, really, she just enjoyed the feeling of it. The collar was a comforting weight around her neck, and she appreciated the symbolism. She was owned. Loved. Cared for.

Next, she reached around her neck and clipped the leash on to the back, then wrapped the excess length around one wrist, which would hopefully make it look more nondescript from a distance. Finally, she bit her lip, considering whether or not she was actually going through with this before sighing, hiking up her skirt, and sliding the magic detector down the front of her panties. It was cold enough to make her gasp, but she knew from experience that once her body heat warmed it up, she would forget it was there.

Turning around and checking herself in the mirror of the bedroom to make sure everything was in order, she hurried from the room and stepped out into the night, walking briskly up to Claude’s estate. There were no guards to stop her, nobody around at all, which would have ordinarily made her suspicious, but at the moment, she was simply thankful that she wouldn’t have to give any awkward explanations.

‘Marianne…’ she thought to herself, ‘this had better be some truly mind blowing sex for all this work you’re making me do.’

***

As she opened the door and stepped inside, there was a moment of hesitation after it closed behind her before she opened her eyes. She had no idea what she was going to see; she hadn’t even been in the sitting room before. Hilda only even knew where it was because it had been pointed out to her on their initial tour of Claude’s home and she was nothing if not observant.

When her eyes opened, though, she was surprised at what she saw.

Fodlan sitting rooms had more or less the same style between them. A fireplace, a few chairs, perhaps a side table or two, and maybe a large and uncomfortable couch. They were decorated with shelves full of books that the master of the house had almost certainly never opened, and whatever curiosities and knick-knacks that particular noble was fond of. Every one she had ever been in followed this pattern to the last detail.

Almyrans apparently had a different way of doing things.

In the center of the room, which was about the same size as a normal sitting room, there was a low table that was large enough for four to six people to sit around comfortably, with a number of cushions positioned around it at approximately equidistant intervals. On the far side of the room, however, there was one large, particularly opulent looking cushion that was about twice the size of Hilda’s bed, covered with other small pillows and blankets. She supposed that this was where the host, in this case Claude, would usually sit. There was some art hung on the walls, some things that Claude had brought with him from Fodlan when he left, but most of the space was simply bare, save for lit torches that provided the room a soft amber glow. There were no windows, to outside or to the rest of the estate, which gave the room an almost magical feeling, as if it were a special hideaway she shouldn’t be able to access.

At the large table in the center of the room sat Marianne, sipping from a curved and intricately carved stone cup that seemed to contain wine, if the bottle on the table was any indication. Her heart leapt when she saw that her wife was wearing what appeared to be only a deep blue silk robe that matched her hair. It was opaque, mostly, but the way it draped over Marianne’s body left very little to the imagination. She looked up at Hilda, almost lazily, and smiled softly.

Hilda paled when she realized they were not alone in the room.

Sitting on Marianne’s left was Claude, holding a similar stone cup in his own hands. He had apparently been laughing at a joke or something of the kind before Hilda had walked in, and the smile was still on his face, though when he looked Hilda over from bottom to top, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye. It was a look she knew very well. One of his eyebrows quirked up questioningly, and he propped his chin up on his hand as if waiting for her to answer his unasked question. Claude himself was shirtless, and wore only a set of very comfortable looking cloth pants that were held on with what appeared to be a gold silk ribbon wrapped around his waist. She couldn’t help but notice his muscled chest and his arms, and his very lovely and well defined jawline, and remember that she had occasionally harbored some more-than-friendly thoughts for her old companion.

However, none of these observations compared to her shock at seeing Byleth sitting on Marianne’s right, so the couple was flanking her. Byleth looked incredibly relaxed, more than Hilda had ever seen her, and she was leaning on Marianne in such a way that it sent a twinge of jealousy running through her. Byleth’s pale hair cascaded down the front of Marianne’s robe, as her head was laying back, against her wife’s shoulder. Her legs were extended and crossed in front of her, pointing out and away from the table, in a way that did some very interesting things to the bottom of Byleth’s own robe, which seemed to match Marianne’s, but for the color. Hers was black, instead.

Hilda stood as if she were rooted to the floor and looked to the three of them, each in turn, before managing to stammer out a few words. Suddenly becoming very aware of the leash wrapped around her, she said “I-I’m sorry, I think I made a mistake. I’ll step outside and figure it out, my mistake! Whoops!” and turned around to open the door. She reached for the handle and jiggled it, only to find that it had locked when it shut. Marianne spoke up, and it took almost every ounce of courage Hilda could muster to turn back around.

“Ah, Hilda? Please come sit down. Let me explain, if I could,” said Marianne, softly. “There was no mistake. But if you really want to leave, I have the key, and you can have it, along with a sincere apology for misjudging your desires.”

The way that Marianne said “desires” was enough to make the hair on the back of Hilda’s neck prickle, and she took a few shaky steps to arrive at the table, sitting down across from the three others. She tucked the leash behind her, as if Claude and Byleth hadn’t already seen it.

“Now, Hilda,” Marianne began, after taking another sip from her cup. “Do you remember, a few years ago, at Garreg Mach, when you first confessed to me that you had a ‘thing’? A ‘public...thing’?”

She thought about it for a moment, and nodded. That was when the two of them had begun to get more daring when deciding on the locations for their rendezvous. “I do, yes,” she agreed.

“Lovely. And do you remember, when I was teasing you, I asked what you would do if you had an audience? Later on, you mentioned offhandedly who you were thinking of when I asked you that question. Does that sound familiar?”

Hilda looked at Claude, who winked at her, and at Byleth, who smiled comfortingly. Suddenly, everything clicked, and she felt her face flush. “Marianne! Did you...was all of this...did you really tell them?” she demanded, embarrassed. Marianne nodded once, curtly.

“I asked them both very gently, and when they told me they were interested in what I had planned, we decided to surprise you. I gambled that you wouldn’t be upset, since I know you trust everyone here. And, I might add, I haven’t missed how you’ve been looking at Byleth since we first arrived. If I misjudged, like I said, I will give you a key to open the door and we will never speak of this again. But if I did not…”

She let the end of her last sentence hang in the air, and Hilda could feel the implication. ‘If I did not,’ the unfinished suggestion continued, ‘we are all going to have a wonderful evening together.’ 

She thought about it for a moment. Marianne hadn’t misjudged her at all, she wanted this with every fiber of her being. She felt as though everything she had been doing with her wife had built up to this moment, and she surely didn’t want to waste it. Hilda took one deep breath in, and let it out slowly. “Keep the key,” she said, quietly, refusing to meet anyone’s eye.

The hint of a teasing smile played at the corners of Marianne’s mouth. “Are you certain?” she asked. “You understand what you’re consenting to, right?” she continued, wanting to be absolutely sure. Hilda nodded once again.

“I....I know what I’m consenting to. Yes. I want you to keep the key.” 

Marianne reached into her robe and withdrew a small silver key on a chain, which she examined for a moment before tossing it into a corner of the room that was unoccupied by any of the furniture.

“There we are. We won’t be needing that, it seems,” she purred. “Hilda dear, hand me the end of your leash like a good girl.”

She obediently passed the loop to Marianne, who wrapped it once around her wrist, gently tugged the portion of Hilda’s collar with the ring to the front of her throat, not the back of her neck, and pulled it just a little toward her, forcing Hilda to lean forward uncomfortably with a gasp.

“Safe word?”

“Faith,” Hilda replied without hesitation. Marianne looked to Claude and Byleth, and each of them nodded.

“Thank you Hilda. I appreciate your very good memory. I’ll give you a little reward for being so attentive,” Marianne mused, twirling her free hand in a gesture Hilda knew would create a powerful lingering, but also subtle, magical field in the room. It was a spell Marianne had perfected for exactly this purpose. She could strengthen or weaken the field with a single smooth gesture, and the only actual effect of the field was that it would muffle noises for anyone outside. Altogether, very expertly designed, but very subtle and clever. Not unlike Marianne herself.

Of course, while the muffling was the practical effect, the intended one was that it set off the magic detector slipped into Hilda’s underclothes quite decisively, and it began to vibrate at a low hum, probably not detectable to anyone in the room but her. It was enough to make Hilda yelp softly, even those she’d been expecting it after seeing Marianne flick her hand. It always felt good, but given how worked up Hilda already was from the situation alone, it felt relieving, scratching an itch she couldn’t otherwise.

She squirmed in a most unladylike way, and Claude looked at Marianne. “What did you just do to her? Don’t tell me you’ve got our Hilda so well trained that she can come on command.”

“Oh no, just a fun little game between her and I. You don’t need to worry about it. And she didn’t come. You’ll know when she does, trust me. She’s not quiet,” Marianne replied, smiling sweetly at Hilda. “Isn’t that right?”

“You’re so _mean_ sometimes Marianne I swear to the g-ah!” She was cut off when Marianne suddenly raised the intensity of the toy’s vibration, before letting it drop down to almost nothing. Her fingers clenched into fists on the table, and she could feel herself beginning to sweat. It was humiliating, being on display like a pet. Why did she enjoy it so much?

Claude laughed and regarded Hilda as well, something more-than-friendly in his eyes. “Well, Hilda, here’s the deal. I know you’ve been looking at my dear, sweet wife in a very unsubtle and downright un-neighborly way.”

Hilda looked over at Byleth again, who had reddened just a little bit at Claude’s words. He chuckled gently, before continuing. “And because I am a great and magnanimous leader of men, I won’t take personal offense. I think that’s pretty nice of me. In exchange, though, I want you to do something for me.”

Byleth huffed and spoke up for the first time that evening. “Claude, do you have to be theatrical about everything? You’re giving her anxiety.”

Hilda eyed him suspiciously. “What might that be?” she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“I want you to join me, her, and Marianne over there,” he began, gesturing at the large cushion in the back of the room. “And I want you to make my wife come.”

Her eyes widened, and she looked at Marianne for confirmation. Her wife wore an expression that could only be described as downright devious. “I think it’s a reasonable request, my love,” she said sweetly. “In fact, I promised Claude that before the night was through, you would please each of the three of us in turn. I told him that you would be our sweet little toy for the evening. And I told him that before we’re done, you’d go from a proper lady…”

Marianne leaned forward here, and pulled Hilda’s lead so that their faces were only about a foot apart. 

“...into an exhausted, whimpering mess. Does that sound like something you would enjoy, my love?” To be spread out on that cushion and used by all three of us until the sun comes up? Do you think you can handle that?”

Hilda could feel her ears getting hot as all eyes in the room were on her. If she admitted to it, there would be no going back. If she told them how much she wanted it, if they knew how aroused she was at the very idea, she knew they wouldn’t ever look at her exactly the same. 

“Yes, ma’am.” she replied, barely louder than a whisper. “I think so.”

  
  
  



	2. Byleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth the tactician is always in charge. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more. Step on me mommy Byleth.

  
  


Marianne nodded affirmatively to Hilda and passed the end of the leash to Byleth, who took it delicately in one hand. Byleth quirked a finger at Hilda as she stood, beckoning her to follow back to the large cushion in the back of the room. The pink haired girl found herself trembling in a way that had very little to do with the device still humming at a low, steady pitch against her clit. 

Hilda was mesmerized as she watched Byleth walk, the robe shifting in all sorts of interesting ways as Byleth, probably intentionally, swayed her hips side to side. It was almost enough to make Hilda actually salivate. 

When Byleth reached the edge of the cushion, she reeled in the leash as though it were a fishing line, pulling Hilda forward until they were mere inches apart. The taller woman smirked. “So. Hilda. Marianne tells me you’ve been staring. Is that true? Are you that desperate for me? So much so that you would stare at me in front of your wife?”

Hilda reddened and looked to Marianne, who was finishing her cup of wine and speaking in a low voice with Claude. Clearly, her wife didn’t mind, but she still felt a little ashamed of it. “I...well...I kind of…”

Byleth interrupted her stammering reply, spinning Hilda around and whipping one hand against her backside hard enough that it made a resounding ‘crack’. Hilda cried out and grabbed behind her reflexively. This only allowed Byleth to snatch both of her wrists in one hand before she spoke. “Now, Hilda, you’ll have to learn to answer properly if you’re going to serve  _ me _ , understood?”

Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, Hilda nodded in the affirmative. She hadn’t expected Byleth to treat her like this, but as with everything else this evening so far, the surprise ended up making her more frustratingly aroused. Byleth spun her back around so they were face to face. “Now,” she continued, “I’m going to shove you down on this cushion, I’m going to tell you what to do, and you’re going to do it exactly as I tell you. Understood?”

Hilda didn’t respond to Byleth immediately, instead looking off to the side. “Claude? Is- is she always like this?” 

Without turning around, he laughed and replied, “yeah, is it hot or what? Have fun!” Claude waved a hand dismissively. “We’ll be back there in a minute, we’re collaborating over some very important political matters at the moment.”

Her attention was very quickly redirected by a slap, this time across the face, from Byleth. Hilda yelped, and her former professor grabbed her by the chin with the same hand. “Hilda. Eyes on me, okay? Unless you’re having second thoughts all of a sudden. Want to bow out?”

Trying to catch her breath, Hilda inhaled deeply, shuddering. She wouldn’t dream of it. Marianne could be devious, but Byleth was treating her like a naughty puppy who kept climbing on the furniture. There was something spine-tinglingly erotic about such snappish redirection. She said, simply, “no, ma’am, absolutely not,” with as much certainty as she could muster.

“Good.” Byleth seemed as though she was considering something for a moment, then asked, curiously, “Hilda, are you sentimentally attached to the blouse you’re wearing?”

  
“Hmm? Uh, no, not really? Why?” she replied.

Byleth reached out, slid her hands in between the buttons of the blouse in a way that made Hilda gasp, then pulled sharply outward to split the blouse open, popping off all the buttons cleanly and sending them skittering across the floor. She slid the blouse off and dropped it to the floor, then flicked her fingers across the clasp of Hilda’s bra, letting it follow the blouse. Hilda appreciated the consideration paid to her undergarments. A good bra was hard to find.

Her partner looked her up and down appraisingly, humming to herself. She felt at the hem of Hilda’s skirt that dropped to just above her knees, and let go of it, seemingly satisfied. “You can leave the skirt. I like this outfit best,” she said, before placing a hand on Hilda’s chest and shoving her backward. She stumbled once, then the back of her leg hit the edge of the cushion and she fell into it with a soft ‘whumph’.

Byleth stood above her, hands on her hips, looking quite pleased with herself, and Hilda could not count the amount of times she had fantasized about almost exactly this situation. The stinging on her ass and cheek were unexpected additions, but it was pretty damned close. She felt like it might be permissible for her to speak.

“Well, I definitely don’t mind the view,” she commented idly, stretching her arms up above her head and settling back, relaxed. Marianne had surely overestimated how hard this would be, she thought to herself as Byleth shrugged off her robe to reveal absolutely nothing beneath except for impressive abdominal muscles and a bust that, quite frankly, defied Hilda’s understanding of balance. It was all she could do not to lick her lips.

“Let’s see if I can wear that tongue out enough that you stop talking, hmm?” Byleth purred, stepping up onto the cushion and kneeling, her knees on either side of Hilda’s head. She sank down quickly, but not so fast as to risk hurting Hilda, planting herself down directly on Hilda’s mouth. 

The younger woman let out a muffled grunt of surprise, and her eyelids fluttered as she realized what was about to happen. Obediently, she opened her mouth and got to work, starting out by slowly running her tongue along Byleth’s folds, closing her eyes and savoring the taste and heady aroma of her partner. Before long, she found a rhythm she was pleased with, and given that she ended up in similar situations with Marianne quite often, it wasn’t long before she could hear Byleth breathing heavier above her. She moved her hands to Byleth’s hips and held her steady, but her fingertips had scarcely brushed the other’s skin before Byleth snapped her own hands down and grabbed Hilda’s wrists.

“You have to  _ earn _ that,” she said, pinning Hilda’s arms above her head and keeping them there, wrists crossed, with one hand. The other hand buried itself in Hilda’s hair to hold her head steady as she began to grind herself on her partner’s mouth. Byleth let out a gasp as Hilda leaned up into the grind and moaned, though the sound was muffled somewhat.

Across the room, Marianne smiled to herself, pleased that her wife was having such a nice time. She held up one finger to stop Claude mid-sentence, before turning around to face Hilda and Byleth, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of Byleth grinding on Hilda’s face like an animal before increasing the intensity of her lingering spell, causing the device still vibrating under Hilda’s skirt to increase in strength dramatically. She was rewarded with a muffled, but still very audible, broken moan from Hilda. “You’re doing wonderful, my love!” she called out, trying to sound encouraging.

Hilda squirmed under Byleth, as she was beginning to struggle to breathe between the heat building between her legs and the near-suffocation of Byleth on top of her, and she hoped that she would be able to get Byleth off soon. Maybe, she thought, the professor would be kind enough to return the favor, and the thought sent her back to her task with renewed vigor.

Before long, Byleth began to mumble something that Hilda couldn’t quite make out. As the sounds increased in volume and intensity, she realized that her partner was moaning her name, over and over, like a mantra. It was one of the hottest things Hilda had ever heard, and she wished desperately that a hand was free so she could touch herself to the sound. As it was, the vibration of the device was enough to have her nearly bucking her hips without granting her the orgasm she was chasing so fervently.

Byleth’s moans finally reached a crescendo and she cried out, “Hilda,  _ fuck, _ ” as the feelings of ecstasy washed through her body, making her nearly go limp and fall off. Hilda, for her part, felt Byleth’s muscles tense and release and tasted her juices, which ran down the sides of her face, streaking her cheeks. Byleth managed to catch herself and steadied, before somewhat sheepishly rolling off Hilda’s mouth and flopping down onto the side of the cushion, exhausted. “Goddess, Hilda, you clearly know what you’re doing. I barely had to put any work in.”

Hilda, for her part, was still somewhat distracted by Marianne’s interference, but she tried to smile, though it came out looking strained. She tried to speak through gritted teeth. “I’m...I’m glad you liked it, that was nice, but could you  _ please _ help me out here?” she asked, gesturing downward to where the faint buzz could be heard between her legs.

Once Byleth had taken a few breaths, she realized what Hilda was referring to and grinned devilishly. “Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten? Claude, Marianne, up here! I need to reward Hilda for being a good girl.”

At Byleth calling Hilda ‘good girl’, she shivered with delight, and she looked up excitedly to see the two others approaching. It was about goddess-damned time they be nice to her!

Byleth slid down the cushion to allow Claude and Marianne to flank Hilda on either side, with Claude on her left and Marianne on her right. Her wife leaned in and gave her a chaste little peck on the cheek, whispering “You did so good Hilda, good job. I’m proud of you!” Whenever Marianne spoke to her that way, it always made her heart do a little backflip, and now was no exception. “Now, are you ready for your reward?” she asked, interlacing her fingers with Hilda’s. 

On her other side, she felt Claude’s rougher hand do the same.The sensation was enough to make her shiver, and she giggled despite herself. A girl could get used to treatment like this! Marianne and Claude each snaked a leg in between Hilda’s and held tight, as if they were both determined to cuddle with her. It was delightful. 

At least, she felt it was delightful until she looked up and saw Byleth’s wicked grin from between her legs.

“Wait a minute, hold on!” Hilda yelped, realizing she’d been had. Marianne and Claude each swung their held hand up above Hilda’s head, which meant that with each of them attending to two of her limbs, she was pinned with absolutely no chance to escape. She could barely even squirm. Claude leaned in closer to Hilda’s ear, and she could feel his breath hot against the side of her face.

“We’re nowhere near done with you yet, Hilda,” he said breathily, sliding his free hand up Hilda’s abs to cup her breast and pinch the nipple softly, rolling it between his fingers. She cried out as Marianne, on her right, slid  _ her _ free hand across Hilda’s hips, tracing one fingernail back and forth, the sensation driving Hilda mad. Byleth leaned in from the center and slid a hand up Hilda’s thigh, letting her fingers glide across the smooth skin there. 

She tugged the panties aside and withdrew the device from inside, drawing a pained whine from Hilda at the sudden absence of sensation. Byleth slid two fingers into Hilda, slowly, languorously, as if she had nowhere to be for the rest of her life. It was torment, and Hilda bucked her hips forward into Byleth’s hand, but she was quickly pinned back in place by Claude and Marianne’s legs. Hilda growled in frustration, but the sound was muffled when Marianne leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth, tangling their tongues together..

Once Byleth’s fingers slid all the way inside her, she slid them back out, just as slowly, taking her time, then back in once more. She continued doing this for a while, and Hilda began to melt into the sensations of Claude exploring her body with a hand, Marianne kissing her breathless, and Byleth teasing her. Just as she finally adjusted, Byleth began to speed up, drawing a groan from Hilda. She felt the heat beginning to build in her core as Byleth moved faster and faster. Marianne pulled away and caught her breath for a moment, before smoothing Hilda’s hair away from her face and leaning back in.

Claude leaned forward and began to kiss her slowly on the neck, mixing in the occasional nibble, and the even more occasional hard bite that she just  _ knew _ was going to leave a mark. Marianne looked down at Hilda and there was nothing but absolute adoration in her eyes. “Hilda, darling,” she began, her voice smooth as honey, soothing and erotic in a way that complimented the mounting pleasure from Byleth and Claude’s ministrations. Hilda whimpered, losing control of her vocalizations as she felt orgasm approaching. “Hilda, you’re so beautiful. You’re doing so good, you know that? You’re being such a good girl for us and we all love you dearly. Would you like to come for me?”

“Mhm!” Hilda grunted, nodding enthusiastically.  _ Please, goddess, just a little more _ , she thought to herself _ , just a little more, I’m so close. _ She closed her eyes and focused only on the feeling. 

“That’s too bad. It’s not time just yet,” Marianne said, a pout plain in her voice. “I don’t want you too tired out, and you look like you’re going to explode!” Byleth, who had been fucking her faster and faster with her hand, suddenly stopped and withdrew. Hilda nearly screamed in frustration. She bit her lip hard enough that she could swear she tasted blood, and looked up at Marianne with murderous intent.

Byleth moved up from between her legs and leaned down to Claude, kissing him softly and trading him places, leaving Byleth and Marianne keeping Hilda pinned on the cushion. They waited until Hilda’s breathing had slowed and she was back down from the edge of orgasm. She could feel her body covered in a sheen of sweat, and her hips felt like they were on fire.

Claude was standing now, with his well muscled and somewhat scarred back to them. He reached up as though trying to pull the ceiling down on himself, stretching like a cat that had just woken up from a nap in a sunbeam. His hands slid down, down his torso, down to his hips, and he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his thin, almost sheer pants. Claude pushed downward and dropped the garment to the floor, revealing a very nice, toned backside and equally gorgeous legs. His whole body was smooth, hairless below the neck, and Hilda couldn’t take her eyes off him. Byleth was gorgeous, and she knew every inch of Marianne’s body like her own, but Claude was almost enchantingly beautiful. He looked over his shoulder at the three of them and winked.

“Ladies, come on, can’t help but stare? It’s not like you haven’t seen it before, Teach, you have no excuse,” he teased, slowly turning to face them and putting his hands on his hips, letting the three of them see the last bit of him that they hadn’t yet beheld. His solid, hard length stood pronounced and obvious, and Hilda properly understood the next part. She swallowed hard.

She was about to get fucked by her best friend, with both of their wives holding her tight. He was going to use her body to get off. And she was going to love every moment of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, comments keep me alive, twitter me at @spiderlilywrite


	3. Claude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda finds that she has stronger feelings for Claude than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just BARELY squeaked this in before the end of HilClaude week, at least my time.

Claude took a step back toward the cushion, then another, the cocky grin plain on his face. Hilda bit her lip and looked up at him, beginning to tremble in anticipation. She had occasionally thought of Claude in such a way, even when they were students. While she generally preferred women, his lithe beauty was absolutely undeniable, and she’d be shocked if anyone who was even a little attracted to men  _ hadn’t _ fantasized about him.

Byleth, still laying beside her and pinning her down, snorted, and Hilda saw her roll her eyes. “Showoff…” she mumbled. She was probably used to his attitude by now, she thought, turning to look at Marianne. Her wife had initially looked up at Claude, but had returned her attention to Hilda fairly quickly.

“How do you feel, Hilda? Are you excited?” she began, tracing a finger up Hilda’s side, teasingly. “Are you....nervous, perhaps? You seem as though you might be. Remember, you can give in any time.”

Hilda knew she could, of course, but she also still ached between her legs and desperately craved release, knowing that continuing would almost certainly ensure at least one mindblowing orgasm by the time the night was through. Hopefully more. And if she had to be honest, she’d admit that she was at least a little academically curious about sleeping with Claude.

“I know. But, really, you think  _ that _ ,” she said, pointing at Claude, “is what’s going to make me quit? Please.” She hoped she sounded nonchalant.

Marianne and Byleth slackened their grip on her and slid aside, leaving Hilda momentarily free. She jerked her arms and legs back in close, reflexively, before feeling Marianne yanking on the end of her leash to redirect her. She turned to look at her wife. “On your knees, hands behind your back, Hilda. Quickly now.”

Hilda hurried to obey, and felt Marianne using the end of her leash to bind her hands together, leaving her in a very compromising position. At least, she mused, she was on a cushion. Otherwise, this would probably get uncomfortable. She nearly purred, as she felt a hand on her head, fingers combing through her hair. Byleth spoke up.

“Hilda, have you ever done this before?” she asked.

“Done what?” Hilda replied, before turning to face Claude and noticing that his member was at approximately eye-level with her. Ah. That. “Of course I have,” she lied, laughing nervously. She’d used her mouth on one of Marianne’s toys that approximated the shape quite well, and that would be basically the same, wouldn’t it?

“Interesting,” Marianne chimed in. “You’ll have to tell me all about your sordid history later, because you never mentioned it before,” she added, moving next to Hilda and sliding a hand across her stomach, then down to tease her. Hilda groaned in frustration. “But for now, you have a job to do, pretty little toy. RIght?”

Hilda took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then looked straight up at Claude. “You’d better savor this, because it’s the  _ only _ time it’s ever going to happen. Go- mph!”

She was interrupted mid sentence by Byleth gripping her hair and shoving her mouth forward onto Claude. She tried not to choke, and forced herself to relax her mouth and throat to accommodate him, a task that was not by any means easy. She reflexively struggled against the bonds on her hands. 

“Hilda, I love you, but you desperately need to learn your place,” Byleth commented idly, relaxing her grip a little and pulling Hilda’s head back, so only Claude’s head was between her lips. Hilda opened her mouth wide and sucked in a deep breath around him. Claude put his hands on Hilda’s shoulders and leaned his head back. 

“Oh, Hilda, we should have done this years ago,” he said, squeezing her shoulders tight and sighing. “You’re  _ real _ good at it.”

Just as Hilda began to try to mumble a retort, Byleth shoved her forward again. She groaned around him, which caused him to sigh again. “As I was saying,” Byleth began again, “you need to learn your place. When it’s just you and Marianne, she might let you get away with more lip. That’s not how things are done here. When you walk out of the room, you’re Hilda Valentine Goneril-Edmund. As long as you’re here, you’re Hilda the concubine. Do I make myself clear?” she asked, pulling Hilda all the way back, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

“Y-yes!” she said, quickly. 

“Say it.” 

“What?”

“Tell us what you are.” Byleth left no room for disagreement. Marianne was still moving her hand in a very distracting way, and as she fought off another moan, she spoke.

“I am,” she said, after gasping down another quick breath and looking up at Claude, “Hilda, your concubine.” Breathless tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but let the goddess strike her down if it wasn’t some of the most fun she’d ever had.

“Very good,” Claude said, patting her on the cheek. “Good girl. Surprised it took you so long to figure it out. As a reward, I’m going to let you be lazy. I know how much you hate to work.”

Hilda was confused for a moment before she felt Byleth grab her tightly again and shove her head back down onto Claude, making her gag for a moment, before pulling back and pushing down again. She continued this for several minutes, finding a steady rhythm, bobbing Hilda’s head back and forth. She could feel Claude tense up as she did, and heard his increasingly incoherent pleasurable vocalizations. One of his hands moved to her head to rest on top of Byleth’s, which Hilda would have thought was cute if not for her current predicament.

“Byleth, Hilda, I’m uh... I’m...oh, goddess,” he moaned. He pulled Hilda forward, just as Byleth pushed in the same direction, and Hilda felt his shaft throbbing in her mouth. Though he was too far back for her to taste him, she knew his load was pouring down the back of her throat. After a moment, he pushed her off of him, and the last few ropes landed across her face, narrowly missing her eyes. Byleth let go, and Hilda fell backwards onto the cushions, crying out as she lost her balance.

When she felt less dizzy and managed to suck in a few deep breaths, she looked up at Claude, who had moved to sit down on the edge of the cushion.

“Just a sec Hilda, I...wow. That was pretty great actually. I guess I believe you when you say you’ve done that before.”

She smirked, self-satisfied, and assessed her situation. Her face was pretty well covered in a mixture of his cum and her own saliva, which was messier than she would like. Her hair was a mess after being grabbed and manhandled by Byleth. She was still aching, far closer to an orgasm of her own without reaching it than she would like as a result of Marianne’s dutiful ministrations, and she was red and sweaty from the exertion. She groaned softly and wiggled as much as she was able. Marianne leaned down and brushed her hair away from her sticky face. She giggled and planted a kiss on Hilda’s cheek.

“You did wonderfully sweetheart. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Claude go so weak in the knees. You’re so good,” Marianne cooed softly, drawing Hilda in and holding her head on her lap.

“Thanks, Mari…” she mumbled, nestling in. “I appreciate the break. Now what?”

She felt a hand, strong and firm, plant itself on her thigh. “Thanks for the warm up,” Claude said, sounding very much recovered. She felt another hand, slightly softer, but no less strong, drop onto her other.

“Now, are you ready? Still doing okay?” Byleth asked, a genuine note of concern in her voice. She had apparently stepped away for a moment to retrieve a cup of wine, which she offered to Hilda. Marianne propped her head up, and Hilda nodded, so Byleth held the cup down to her lips and gently poured a couple swallows of the sweet wine into Hilda’s mouth. It felt cool and refreshing, and though wine was hardly the most hydrating of beverages, she was grateful for the soothing effect it had on her throat.

“Yeah, I think so,” she said, looking at Claude again. He was sitting down by her feet, smiling softly, his legs folded off to the side, and he was stroking her leg lightly. Hilda felt herself blush a little more, if that was even possible. This was why she loved Claude, why she always had. He may not have been the person she wanted to marry, but he was always a dear friend, and despite his bravado and visible brashness, he cared, before all else.

The look of concern faded in a flash, replaced by his trademark shit-eating grin, and he straightened his legs out. “Good,” he said, his attitude shifted in a heartbeat, “because I’ve been looking forward to this all night. Can’t wait to hear you yell my name, Hilda.”

Marianne reached down to swat him lightly on the arm. “Don’t you forget to whom she belongs, Claude,” she said in a tone that was light, but with an edge that Hilda seldom heard.

“Aww, cute,” Hilda teased, unable to keep her mouth shut. “Are you getting possessive?”

“Yes,” Marianne said simply. “And as soon as Claude finishes fucking you into the mattress, you’re going to see just how possessive I can be.”

Her wife’s cursing caught her off guard, and she bit her lip in anticipation.  _ That _ , she would love to see.

Byleth and Marianne guided Hilda backward and they unbound and held her hands, one to each, as they propped her up on their laps. It felt surprisingly tender. Claude reached up and slipped her underwear off, tossing it to the side. “Won’t be needing those for the time being,” he mused. Claude leaned down between her legs and planted one soft, gentle kiss on her clit, making her shiver, before straightening back up and guiding his length into her. He pressed inside without issue, which was unsurprising given how turned on she was already, and both of them breathed heavily.

Hilda looked up at Claude, meeting his eye, feeling strangely vulnerable before him in a way she hadn’t ever before. They had known each other for a very long time, but something about Hilda being beneath him with her hands held back made her feel more exposed than even being nearly naked. She trusted him, in that moment, and knew she always had, and she always would. She felt tears pricking her eyes that had nothing to do with pain, as she realized how much she had longed for her best friend in the years they’d been apart.

“Claude?” she whimpered softly. He seemed to be having similar thoughts, and he met her eye without hesitation.

“Yeah, Hilda?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, brat.”

“Touching,” Byleth said, stretching out and slapping Claude on the ass, causing him to arch his hips forward out of reflex and press into Hilda the rest of the way. She gasped, hands grasping at air before finding Marianne’s and Byleth’s, with which she interlaced her fingers and squeezed. “But can we hurry it up a little? If Marianne doesn’t get her turn, I’m worried she might pop.”

Hilda looked up at Marianne who was blushing furiously. “S-sorry Marianne, I don’t mean-”

Marianne put a finger on Hilda’s lips. “I’m not offended. I’m impatient. I know you’re mine, but I also know you have a lot of love to give.”

“Well, thank goodness for that,” said Claude, drawing back out before thrusting into Hilda again. She yelped and bucked her hips to meet his, then wrapped her legs around him to pull him close. He began to thrust, in and out, finding a rhythm that suited both of them. Eventually, Marianne and Byleth let go of Hilda’s hands, and they immediately snapped to Claude’s back, where she tug in, sure her nails were probably leaving marks but too desperate for stability to care.

“Claude! Claude, I...goddess I didn’t know you were this....this…”

“Good?” he finished helpfully, grunting as he picked up the pace.

“I...I was going to say long lasting, but sure!” Hilda giggled giddily, holding him tight.

He kept going, bringing Hilda closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Marianne leaned up to Claude and spoke, just loud enough for Hilda to hear. “Tell her how beautiful she is, Claude. Tell her how much you love fucking her.”

“Goddess, I...Hilda, you’re so gorgeous, and yes, yes, I’m loving every second of it.”

Byleth leaned down and spoke similarly to Hilda. “Good, isn’t he? Aren’t you happy he’s using you to get off tonight? Don’t you feel lucky?”

“Mhm!” was all Hilda could manage to squeak out, as she felt that familiar warmth beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. She could make it this time, she was so close. As long as Claude didn’t-

“Hilda, goddess, I can’t-”

He pulled out of her and she felt it in a rush of sensation, followed by an absence and a frustrating lack of stimulation.

Claude groaned, leaned down, and kissed her hard on the mouth as he came a second time, this time covering her stomach and reaching up to her chest. She wanted to scream in frustration, but she reciprocated the kiss happily, burying a hand in his hair and grabbing the back of his neck to keep him close.

Maybe she didn’t get to finish just yet, but this was good, too.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Marianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne puts on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! Time for the grand finale.

It had been a few minutes since anyone had moved much. Claude had fallen down beside Hilda and had his head nestled into the crook of her neck. His nose bumped against her collar as he pressed soft, lazy kisses against the sensitive skin there, and it was enough to make Hilda shiver in delight. “Claude, that tickles,” she said, halfheartedly batting at his shoulder with one hand. He laughed, and did it again. Hilda couldn’t muster up any fury for him.

Byleth sat back a little, next to Marianne, and the two of them were discussing something a little too quietly for Hilda to hear properly. She didn’t try too hard, though. Clearly they wanted it to be private, and it was already pretty late, so Hilda was content to rest for a moment.

“Hilda, darling,” Marianne said softly. “Are you feeling recovered yet?” She laid a hand on top of Hilda’s head and stroked her hair softly, combing her fingers through the long pink strands. It was all Hilda could do not to purr like a cat at the treatment, but she was excited for whatever Marianne had in store. She had been building up to something, dropping little hints as Byleth and Claude toyed with her. Hilda had slowly become more comfortable having sex with other people participating, and she was surprised at how quick she’d become accustomed to it, but she knew Marianne was going to do something different.

“I suppose so,” she said, trailing off. “What’s it going to be, Marianne? Am I finally going to be allowed to get off? You’ve been teasing me all night and I’m getting a little impatient over here.” Hilda yawned and stretched out on the cushion. She yelped, then, as Marianne tightened her grip in Hilda’s hair and tugged  _ hard _ . Her hands reflexively snapped up to the top of her head where Byleth caught them and held them. Hilda groaned at having been caught by the same trick more than once in the same night.

She felt Byleth winding something, some kind of ribbon probably, around her wrists. It was soft, but it held firm when Hilda tested it, trying to pull her arms apart. Claude and Byleth moved out of the way as soon as her wrists were tied, and reclined at the bottom of the large cushion, watching Hilda and Marianne intently.

Hilda could barely see her wife, but she could hear her, and could feel her. Marianne leaned in and said “come on, sit up,” and Hilda obeyed. Marianne pulled Hilda upward so she was sitting in Marianne’s lap. Marianne herself seemed to be sitting cross legged on the cushion, still dressed, with her back against the rear wall of the room for support. Marianne lifted Hilda’s arms and placed them behind her own head, then rested her head against the wall, so that her neck was keeping Hilda’s arms steady and in-place. With little trouble, Marianne reached down and undid the several buttons on the side of the skirt Hilda was still wearing, then pulled it off and tossed it aside, finally leaving her completely nude. Somehow, even though the skirt covered almost nothing by now, it left her feeling significantly more exposed, and she reddened.

Marianne slid both of her hands up and down Hilda’s sides, her ribs, her breasts, down to her hips, and rested them there for a moment. Hilda tried very very hard not to meet Byleth and Claude’s eyes, but she could see they were watching her intently.

“My love, haven’t I always been able to play you like an instrument?” she asked, quietly, but still loud enough for all in the room to hear. There was silence that weighed heavy on the group as the question was asked.

“Yes, Marianne,” Hilda said, breathlessly, trying very hard not to squirm, attempting to look up at her wife. Marianne was just out of view, frustratingly. Hilda could feel the silk of Marianne’s gown on her back, and it was quite pleasant. Even moreso, though, was the body beneath, which she could also feel in detail. It made her hungry, and she knew every curve. What was Marianne planning to do?

“How many times have I told you how beautiful you are?” Marianne asked, sliding one hand up to cup Hilda’s breast and pinch the nipple gently, drawing a mewling whine out of Hilda.

“You tell me a lot, Marianne,” she answered, reddening even further. 

“How many times, as you came for me, have I told you that it’s a pity nobody else can see you? That nobody can see your face, nobody can watch your body, except for me? Should art not be shared?” she asked, letting her other hand dip down between Hilda’s legs to begin to tease her sensitive folds. Hilda squeezed her eyes shut and gasped softly.

“Y-you’ve told me that a lot too, Marianne,” she confirmed, her hands grasping fruitlessly and finding nothing.

“Quite. And so tonight, now that it is my turn with you, I am going to bring you to orgasm right here in my lap. You’re going to submit to me. You’re going to squirm and writhe and moan for me. And when we’re finished, you’re going to come for me. And our dear friends, our lovely hosts, are simply going to watch. They’re going to see every wiggle, hear every cry of ecstasy from your pretty little mouth. You’re going to have the audience you’ve always wanted. Does that sound nice, Hilda?”

Hilda let out a whimper, and finally looked down at Claude and Byleth. They were both lying comfortably on the cushion below. Claude was smirking up at her, and Byleth was smiling lazily. They were both taking in every detail, every inch of her naked body. Almost breathlessly, she whined: “Marianne, that’s embarrassing! It’s...it’s…”

Marianne slowed down her hand between Hilda’s legs, then slowly dipped two fingers inside her, hooking them around just right to hit that perfect spot inside. Hilda cried out and jerked her arms forward out of reflex, but found they were pinned in place quite well. Marianne slid her fingers out, then back in again. “Yes, Hilda? What is it? Is it too much for you?” she asked, clearly focusing intently on her work. Hilda bucked her hips upward into Marianne’s hand, trying to meet the thrusts. Marianne reached up with her free hand and grabbed Hilda’s jaw, guiding her head down so she had no choice but to look at their friends. “Goodness Hilda, they’re being such a good audience, surely you ought to at least look at them.”

Hilda met their eyes, each in turn, and started to speak, but as she opened her mouth a short, high pitched squeak came out instead, as Marianne used her thumb to begin working at her clit while she thrusted her fingers in and out. She kept her gaze on Claude and Byleth, breathing harder and harder as she approached orgasm once more. The two of them watched intently, and Hilda tried to turn her head away again to avoid their gazes, but it didn’t work, as Marianne held her firm. Averting her gaze alone wasn’t enough, as she could still see them.

“Look how cute she is!” Claude said, smiling wider. “I never knew our Hilda could be reduced to such a moaning, whining mess like that.”

“I’m not too surprised. She tries too hard to act like she’s unflappable. Figured something like this was hiding just beneath the surface,” Byleth replied, propping her chin up on her hand.

“S-shut up!” Hilda groaned, panting softly as that familiar heat began to build once more. 

Marianne stopped, suddenly. She didn’t withdraw her hand, she simply stopped moving it. Hilda gasped and tried to look up. “Marianne, why did you stop?” she asked, already feeling the mounting pleasure begin to evaporate again. 

“That was  _ not _ polite of you to say, Hilda. If you can’t mind your manners, maybe I’ll edge you a few more times and send you to bed with tied hands.”

Hilda felt cold, all of a sudden. Her first impulse was to say ‘you wouldn’t!’, but she knew better than that. Marianne would. She had done it before. Hilda took two ragged breaths before looking back at Claude and Byleth. “I’m s-sorry,” she said aloud, meaning it sincerely. “Both of you, I’m sorry, that was very rude of me.”

“What do you say? Do you accept her apology?” Marianne asked coyly. Byleth nodded affirmatively. Claude, though, looked as though he was mulling it over.

“I don’t know, Marianne. She doesn’t sound very sorry to me,” he said, painfully slowly. “Hilda, are you actually sorry?”

“Claude,  _ please _ ,” she choked out, trying not to cry in frustration. She failed, tears welling up in her eyes. She’d been  _ so close _ . He sighed.

“Oh, fine. Keep going,” he said, waving a hand dismissively. And Marianne did, resuming her previous pace, then picking up a little bit at a time, moving quicker and quicker. Before long, Hilda was back up to the peak she had been rising to when Marianne stopped. 

She was moving her hips in time with Marianne’s thrusts, looking intently at Claude and Byleth. As she felt her orgasm approaching, she felt less and less shame, and soon, she was moaning and gasping and crying out just as intensely as she always did when she and Marianne were alone. Her body writhed and wriggled, and Marianne used her free hand to tease the rest of her, squeezing her chest, pinching her nipples, stroking her thighs, anything she could do to provoke a reaction.

“Look how beautiful she is,” Marianne said to the two observers. “Isn’t she cute? Look how her body moves. Look how shameless, how base. How dirty. Isn’t it delightful?”

“Never knew she had it in her,” said Claude, provoking an embarrassed whine from Hilda. Byleth laughed aloud, clearly enjoying Hilda’s torment. 

“What do you think, Marianne? Are you going to let her finish?” Byleth asked, sounding legitimately curious.

“I don’t know,” Marianne replied, casually, as though they were discussing afternoon plans over tea. “Do we think she’s been good? That she deserves it?”

“Yes, goddess, please!” Hilda exclaimed, “I’ve been good, I’m trying so hard. Please, please let me come. I’m begging you!”

“I don’t know,” Byleth mused, tapping her chin. “Who do you belong to?”

“Marianne!” she cried.

“What are you?” Claude asked.

“I’m your concubine! I’m your toy! I’ll be anything you want, just please let me finish!” Hilda bit her lip, trying to hold back. She wanted it so badly, but she knew there would be hell to pay if Marianne knew she came without permission.

“Yeah, okay. I think we should let her finish. Since we’re so nice,” Claude said, sighing. “She’s got my vote.”

“Mine too,” Byleth chimed in.

“Well, you heard them,” Marianne whispered into Hilda’s ear, leaning in to nip at her as she spoke. “Come for me.”

She did, and it was undoubtedly the best climax she’d ever had. It felt like a dam breaking inside her, and her vision swam as though she was going to pass out. Waves upon waves of pleasure crashed through her body, and she felt her muscles tense and release several times. She had no idea what she looked like to the observers, but their eyes both went wide.

Hilda cried out Marianne’s name as her wife kept moving her fingers in time with Hilda’s spasms, wringing every last bit of pleasure she could from her wife’s orgasm. After a minute or so, the sensations died down enough for her to realize she was breathing heavily and had gone completely limp against Marianne. Her wife laughed softly and held up the hand she had been using on Hilda. It was soaked, and she probed at Hilda’s mouth with her fingers. She opened her mouth and took them in, then licked them clean, shuddering as she tasted herself.

Once her fingers were sufficiently clean, Marianne withdrew them and wiped them on her silken gown. She reached up and brought Hilda’s hands back down, untying the ribbon that had bound them. Hilda slumped, sighing contentedly.

“How…” she began. “How did I look? Was it good? Was I good?” Hilda asked, her words slurring together. 

Byleth seemingly recovered first, and despite her usual calm demeanor, even she had been thrown off by the sight. “Y-yes, Hilda. You looked radiant. Was it worth the wait?” she asked. Hilda nodded at her lazily.

She looked down at Claude, who was red-faced and seemed to still be watching her in awe. He spoke up too, after a moment. “That was fantastic, Hilda. Thank you for letting us be here.”

“Thanks for watching. It was kinda embarrassing, but it made it feel way more intense.”

“That was the goal,” Marianne chimed in. “Are you ready for the next round?” she asked. Hilda’s eyes went wide and she began to stammer out an answer, but Marianne laughed gently and put a finger to her wife’s lips. “I was joking, Hilda. I think we could all use some sleep, yes?”

“Absolutely,” Hilda replied. “Can we...um…”

“Can we what?” Marianne asked, legitimately curious.

“Can we all sleep here? Together? I think I’d like that,” she asked, embarrassed. “If that’s okay.”

Claude laughed aloud, and Byleth smiled at her. Marianne leaned down and kissed her wife on the forehead. “I think that would probably be fine,” Claude said. Marianne gently guided Hilda down to the cushion, so she was lying on her side, then slid downward to spoon her wife from behind. She draped an arm over Hilda, and Hilda snuggled backward into her. 

Claude moved up the cushion and laid on his back so that Hilda was facing him. He turned to look at her. “You feeling okay?” he asked, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him, and they laced their fingers together. 

Byleth had gotten up, and returned in a few moments with a large blanket, which she cast over all four of them before she slid in beneath it and laid her head on Claude’s chest. She looked surprisingly vulnerable, compared to her commanding presence only minutes ago. Hilda smiled softly. 

“Never better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denouement coming soon.


	5. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made. Hilda threatens her friends.

Hilda awoke tangled up in a mass of limbs. Marianne was still behind her, but her wife had managed to wedge her leg in between Hilda’s as she slept, and had both of her arms wrapped around Hilda’s midsection, encircling her as if she was a body pillow. She would never understand how Marianne managed to sleep in some of the positions she did. 

In front of her, Claude was still dozing and the hand that had been holding Hilda’s as they all drifted off was now, to her surprise and embarrassment, laying under one of her breasts. She was surprised, too, that she still had anything to be embarrassed about after last night, but she supposed some things were just different in the light of day. Speaking of which…

She looked around the windowless chamber and found that there were still two lanterns burning, bathing the room in a soft, glowing light. The candles spaced evenly around had all burned down some time ago, but the lanterns explained how she was able to see.

Hilda also noticed that, amusingly, Byleth had managed to sprawl her entire body over Claude and kick the blanket off of them in the process. She was also drooling, out cold as far as she could tell. Hilda filed that mental picture away to amuse herself with later, but for now, she laid back down in the cushions and relaxed, drifting in and out of sleep for an indeterminate amount of time.

When she awoke again, after having dozed off, it was to an extremely pleasant sensation. Once she got her wits about her, she realized that Marianne was placing soft but insistent kisses against the back of her neck. She whined, quietly, but it was enough for Marianne to notice she’d awoken.

“G’morning, Mari,” Hilda mumbled drowsily. “Just couldn’t let me sleep, huh?” 

Marianne sighed behind her. “I was bored, Hilda, and your neck was just  _ right there _ . How could I resist?”

“Couldn’t you have bothered Claude or something? Maybe Byleth? I’m sure they’d happily acquiesce to some light smooching first thing in the morning.”

“Hilda!” Marianne exclaimed as though scandalized. “I might be happy to share you, but you’re the only one for me. Other people make me nervous, anyways.”

“Nervous? You?” she asked incredulously. “After last night, you have the audacity to say that other people make you nervous?” Marianne squeezed Hilda tighter, holding her close as though she were a plush toy.

“Don’t make fun of me! You know I’m different when I’m...uhm…”

“Horny? You’re different when you’re horny?” Hilda finished, laughing quietly. Her wife let out an offended sound from behind her and kicked at the back of Hilda’s leg. 

“Shut  _ up _ , it’s not funny! It’s embarrassing!”

“I beg to differ. It’s definitely funny,” Claude piped up from Hilda’s other side. Marianne bristled and Hilda laughed even harder.

  
“Claude! How long were you listening?” Marianne demanded over the sound of Hilda’s giggles. “Forget you ever heard anything!” she demanded.

He joined Hilda in chuckling lightly at Marianne’s discomfort, and made a placating gesture that he realized, a little too late, that Marianne couldn’t see. “It’s okay, Marianne, I don’t think any less of you. Hell, my wife does the same thing when she- ouch!” he cried out as the sound of skin hitting skin rang out from down by Claude’s legs.

“Keep talking and see where it gets you,  _ your majesty _ ,” Byleth growled sarcastically.

“Sorry about that, she’s grumpy in the morning. As soon as she- hey, ouch!” He was interrupted again as an even louder slapping sound rang through the room. “Okay, okay I get it. No talking for Claude.”

“Better. Lets see if it lasts,” Byleth said softly, laying back down on his chest.

“I swear, she’s like a cat,” Claude whispered to Hilda, setting her giggling again. If Byleth heard, she didn’t acknowledge it. She just continued to use the king of Almyra as a particularly fit pillow.

“So, where do we go from here?” Hilda asked, once she’d managed to calm down. “All four of us.”

“What do you mean?” Marianne chimed in from behind her. “Has something changed? 

“Well, I mean, after last night,” Hilda clarified. “I...well...was it a one time thing? For all of us to be together like that? I really liked it, and I just don’t mean physically.” She found her eyes watering a little, but she tried not to let it show. “I really love you two, Claude, Byleth. I missed you. And I...I just…” She sniffled, and before she could do anything about it, she gave a shuddering sigh and felt the wet tracks run down her cheek. 

“Oh, Hilda, darling, no!” Marianne said quickly from behind her, squeezing her tightly. “Like I said earlier, I don’t mind sharing you! And I love Claude and the prof-, uhm, Byleth, too. We might not live close to each other, but we can figure something out!” 

“Really?” Hilda asked, quietly, sniffling and drying her eyes. “You don’t have to just say that if you don’t mean it.”

“I do mean it. If...well...if they don’t mind, of course,” Marianne added quickly, poking her head up over Hilda to look at the other couple. 

“Yeah we had...erm...kind of talked about it beforehand. It’s not exactly orthodox or anything, but if you two wanted to stay here a little longer than you’d planned on, that would probably be okay. And I definitely don’t want to go this long without seeing you again.” Claude turned his head to watch Hilda, trying to give her a placating smile. “I don’t plan on kicking you out, and even though  _ she-”  _ he rubbed Byleth’s shoulder to rouse her, and she blinked awake. “-wouldn’t say it, I know she loves you both, too. We’ve been through a lot together.”

“I don’t mind saying it, Claude, I’m not heartless,” Byleth said, snorting. “Hilda, Marianne, I care about both of you very much. I’d be happy, and honored, to have you here as long as you want to stay.”

Hilda felt her heart swell in her chest. The little nagging voice in the back of her head as she had gone to sleep last night, the voice telling her this would all end in the morning, disappeared. She felt like she could take on the world, but she settled for reaching one hand up to cover one of Marianne’s, and reaching the other out to take Claude’s.

“This was the best surprise anyone ever got me. Thanks, all three of you. But I want to make something very clear.”

“What’s that?” Claude asked, curious. 

“If any of you ever tell anyone you saw me cry, I swear on the Goddess I’ll take your head off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I may or may not return to this timeline at some point in the future. I definitely need to take a break for a little while though, as I have never written a foursome before and it was EXHAUSTING. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, find me on twitter, @spiderlilywrite. Please, might I have a crumb of attention?


End file.
